Une conversation près du lac
by Windofblood
Summary: Un petit OS sans prétention avec le couple Blaise et Ginny


_**Une conversation près du lac …**_

Dans le parc de Poudlard , un jeune homme noir grand brun aux yeux marrons contemplait le lac seul .Ce jeune homme n'était autre que Blaise Zabini , il était selon les autres maisons le plus gentil des serpentards , mais aujourd'hui il avait voulu être seul .En effet depuis quelques temps il ne cessait de penser à une jeune fille , cette fille n'était autre que Ginny Weasley .Blaise était tombé amoureux d'elle il y a bien longtemps déjà , dès la première année de la jeune fille dans cette école pour être exact .Il l'avait dans la peau mais son amour pour elle était impossible cela le blessait .Elle sortait avec Harry Potter et lui, lui n'était qu'un serpentard destiné à servir Voldemort , chose qu'il refusait . Il était tellement plongé dans ses tristes pensées qu'il n'entendit pas une jeune fille s'installer à côté de lui :

« -Bonjour Blaise !

-(il sursauta en entendant cette voix )

-(rire) Je t'ai fais peur , excuses-moi .

-Ce ..ce .. ce n'est ..pas ..pas grave Ginny ( quel imbécile voilà qu'il bégayait )

-(sourire) Toi aussi tu voulais être seul ?

-Oui , j'avais besoin de réfléchir ..mais tu ne me déranges pas .

-(sourire) Merci , je ne savais pas trop où aller et puis je t'ai aperçu sur ce banc alors j'ai pensé que je pouvais te rejoindre .

-(curieux) Es-tu triste Gin ?

-Un peu Blaise , ce n'est rien ne t'en fais pas c'est juste ...non laisses cela n'a pas d'importance .

-(tout ce qui te concerne a de l'importance pour moi Ginny ) Mais si Ginny dis-moi je ne le répèterais à personne promis !

-(rire) Je le sais bien que tu ne le diras à personne ...En ce moment entre Harry et moi cela ne va pas très fort , il est l'Élu et il ne comprend pas que pour moi c'est un fardeau lourd à porter , je suis Ginny et j'aime rire ,m'amuser être juste moi ..Je voudrais que pour une fois avec moi il ne soit que Harry et pas Harry Potter le sauveur du monde .

-(attentif) Je vois , tu veux juste être avec ton petit ami et profiter du moment ,mais il ne parle que de la bataille finale qui approche .

-(sourire triste) Tu as tout compris , si seulement lui il pouvait le comprendre ….Blaise réponds-moi sincèrement , trouves-tu que j'en demande trop ?

-Non Ginny je ne trouve pas , si j'étais lui je ferai de toi une princesse mais pour lui l'objectif premier est cette guerre on ne peut pas lui en vouloir pour ça …

-Je sais mais je ne peux plus, je ne peux plus vivre en ayant peur qu'il meurt , je suis fatiguée d'être inquiète pour lui tout le temps ...Je lui ai dit tout ça , il m'a répondu que puisque je ne pouvais pas attendre un peu il me quittait !Je devrais pleurer mais bizarrement je n'en ai pas envie …

-Toi et Harry Potter c'est terminé ? Wow je ne pensais pas entendre ceci un jour .

-Blaise ..Harry je l'admirais je ne l'aimais pas vraiment , j'aime quelqu'un d'autre depuis longtemps maintenant ..

-(triste) Oh , (tout bas ) il en a de la chance !

-(sourire car elle a tout entendu) Tu es mon meilleure ami alors je peux te le dire à toi , je l'ai aimé dès le premier regard quand je suis arrivée ici , je n'étais qu'une enfant …

-(curieux ) Est-ce que je le connais ? En tant que meilleur ami je dois savoir si c'est une personne de confiance

-(rire) Comme si les serpentards accordaient de l'importance à la confiance !

-Là tu me blesses dois-je te rappeler que j'en suis un ?

-(rire) Ah oui c'est vrai j'ai tendance à l'oublier parfois !

-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question Gin …

-(rire) Oui tu le connais et oui c'est un homme bien sinon je ne serai pas amoureuse de lui depuis 6 ans déjà .

-(triste) Je suis heureux pour toi ...(commence à partir)

- C'est un serpentard mais pour moi il n'en ai pas un , il est aussi intelligent qu'un serdaigle , il est aussi fidèle qu'un poufsouffle , il a du courage comme un vrai gryffondor et la ruse qui caractérise si bien sa maison .Je l'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne !

-(se retourne) Connaît-il tes sentiments ?

-(sourire) Je viens de lui les révéler et j'attends sa réponse !

-(perdu) Ginny je suis perdu !

-(rire se rapproche) C'est vous monsieur Blaise Zabini que j'aime !(rougis)

-Moi ? Tu m'aimes moi ?

-(sourire) C'est ce que je viens de dire oui ...et toi ?

-(sourire) Moi je t'aime du plus profond de mon être depuis la seconde où mes yeux se sont posés sur toi , j'avais peur que tu ne m'aimes pas parce que je suis un serpentard et que je suis loin d'égaler la beauté de Malefoy !

-Je te trouve magnifique tu es le garçon qui me connais le mieux et tu ne juges pas les autres sur leur maison tu ne m'as pas rejeté à cause de mon nom où ma maison ..je t'aime Blaise ! »

Là ils s'embrassèrent avec amour et passion , leurs lèvres ne voulaient plus se quitter , sans savoir qu'ils étaient surveillés par Albus Dumbledore et qu'ils ne seraient pas le seul couple réunissant les deux grandes maisons rivales …..


End file.
